Do You Dare
by Amrita Marie
Summary: She thought it was all just a game, blackmail. He thought it was another challenge. But what they didn't know was,it is life.They didn't know destiny had more in store for them.SetoxAnzu
1. Encounters

"Damn, damn alarm. Doesn't know when to shut up. Okay, okay, I'm up, I'm up." Anzu Mazaki grumbled as she got up from bed, one eye closed, the other eye on the clock. As she was getting up, she threw her right hand toward the nightstand next to her in order to hit the snooze button. In the end, it was a sad attempt because she hit the clock on the side, and a spring popped out, causing the sound of chiming bells to be heard throughout her house.

Anzu didn't care about the noise she was making because her parents weren't home. Actually, her parents were never home. She remembered that as a child, she would be at her aunt's house for hours. On the rare occasions that she did see her mother, she would ask, "_Mommy, where did you and daddy go again?" _But her mother would end up giving her the same answer:_ "Don't worry about it honey."_

'What, were they on the run from the cops? Or better yet, FBI's?' she wondered.

As Anzu threw her blanket off, she yawned deeply. Letting the blanket fall where it may, she rose from the bed and stretched her sore muscles. Dancing did take a toll on her body, but what could she say? She loved dancing. She wanted to be a dancer. Even at the early age of 14, she knew it was hers. To Anzu, dancing was like art: a way to cope, express herself, and find that star within her.

She walked to the bathroom, rubbing the sleep out of her eyes. She took one glance into the mirror and the person looking back was an ambitious 17 year old, blue-eyed girl, with brown shoulder-length hair that framed her face and complemented the beauty that she possessed.

After glancing in the mirror, Anzu retreated to get her toothbrush. She couldn't but help think about Stephan, the one constant thing in her life. They had been going out for six months already, and Anzu had never felt the way she was feeling, as she stood before the mirror. The feeling of wanting to wake up every morning and smile, and just look forward to the day, was overwhelming. Anzu could never forget her friends Jounouchi, Honda, Shizuka,Otogi , and especially Yugi. They always made her day. But Anzu knew true to her heart that her friends wouldn't always be there because they had their own lives and dreams, too. Of course they would stand by her, but how long would that forever stand for? Anzu knew she had to stand on her own feet, but sometimes it would be nice to have the support of her friends instead of her always supporting them.

Anzu was very much in love with Stephan and Stephan was very much in love with Anzu, but that was of course what she thought. Stephan might have never told her that he loved her, but she could feel it in her heart. Anzu loved him because he would shower her with affectionate things such as flowers, chocolates, compliments, kisses, and teddy bears. Anzu really didn't have a problem with Stephan because he respected her. Even when he became too sexual with her, she told him so and he apologized, giving her space. 'What a sweetheart.' The only minor problem she would actually call a problem is that Stephan really disliked her friends. Sure he was all jolly in front of them, but behind their backs, he would threaten her many times saying that if she didn't stop hanging out with weirdoes like that, he would stop hanging out with her, completely. But Anzu didn't really consider the threats being serious, thinking to herself, 'Once he actually has the time to hang out with them, he will surely come to his senses and learn there's nothing weird about them and they'll become best friends for life.'

As Anzu finished brushing her teeth and gargling her mouthwash, she pulled her hair out of the ponytail and let it fall over her shoulders. She then proceeded to take off her clothing and placed it on the rack. With everything in its place, she stepped into her shower and took her bath.

Thirty minutes later, she came out of the hot steaming bathroom, ready to go with her lotion, deodorant, and perfume already applied.

She walked to the small closet in her room with a towel wrapped around her petite form. She then pulled out her revolting uniform. Anzu despised her uniform so, but not because of how it fit. She actually agreed that the shirt and skirt complimented her curves, but it was just the colors and the whole bow thing. First of all, the colors were blue and pink. 'Did the person who chose these colors have a fashion sense?' Then there was the bow. The bow was big and ugly. Gosh, how Anzu despised her uniform.

Fifteen minutes later, Anzu was applying her finishing touches of makeup, not that she needed it. She was whistling a tune when she stole a glance at the half-busted alarm clock next to her. "Shit. How could I be so blind, as to not see the time," she said as she scrambled to get to her shoes. "O god, O god. Great. Just great. Just damn great. I'm going to be late and knowing Mr.Quak, he's just as mighty well sentence me to detention for life." Anzu's mind started working 110 miles an hour. This one lateness might cause her long term goal to take a curve. Anzu wanted to become a dancer, an accomplished, famous dancer. To achieve such goal, she needed to get to Julliard Arts, in New York City. To go to Julliard Arts, Anzu needed a great recommendation, and to be an honor student and a very great dancer. Anzu had confidence in her dancing. That left the recommendation and academics. Her current lateness had the potential to make her plans take a curve. Lateness equaled detention for life from Mr.Quak, and she might as well say goodbye to perfect attendance and an excellent recommendation for Julliard Arts and say, "Hello Loser-Ville."

As Anzu dashed out of her house, she prayed that she wouldn't be late. She glanced at her watch, and found the time to be 8:00 a.m. 'Damn. Homeroom starts now!' She ran all the way to school, and now was currently running the school halls. Unknown to Anzu, there was someone else walking the halls with long strides, another stubborn, blue-eyed brunette. She looked at the clock at school, which read 8:04, and thought, 'Homeroom is over in the next minute. Actually, make that 45 seconds.'

As she ran, she looked for the turn she had to make to get to her locker, until she banged into something so hard that the impact caused her not to fall flat on her butt, but rather onto the object she banged into. Anzu fell in the most bizarre way ever. As she fell, she hit her head hard on something, but at the same time, it was soft. 'Hmmm, I must be dead.' Anzu raised her hands only to feel a set of eyes. 'Ewww, eyes. So this is how death is.'

"Would you remove your disgusting hands from my eyes and then remove yourself from me. Then, let me breathe, your body mass is suffocating me. Get off of me before I sue you for every penny you have and are worth. Not that you would be worth anything," said the object beneath Anzu.

'Please god no. Let it not be the 6'2" devil himself, because if it is him, I am truly dead.' She looked up and her suspicious were correct. She looked the devil straight in the eye, and swore she saw money burning in his eyes.

'Please let him not see my face. Maybe I could use this bow to cover my face.' Anzu felt like a turtle that should crawl under its shell and then be like a fox and race to class. But Anzu wasn't about to back away, not from a challenge, of course.

As Anzu was trying to get up, she realized the crazy position she and the big shot CEO of Kaiba Corp. were in. With wrapped up legs, which molded very nicely together, he had his hands on her butt, and she had her hands in his eyes. She undid her legs first, and he removed his hands from her body. The she pushed down on his eyes, to get up. 'That should teach him for calling me worthless.'

Kaiba made a grunting sound and stood up, brushing away some imaginary dust from his clothes. Anzu did the same as they fixed their clothes. After he was clean and organized, Kaiba picked up his briefcase.

"You could say sorry, you know," said Anzu as she fixed her book bag on her shoulder and placed her hands on her hips, giving him a disappointed look.

"What!" said Kaiba, now giving a cold stare, looking down at the girl in front of him.

"You know the word 'sorry' right? Okay let me spell it out for you. S-O-R-R-Y. Got it?"

"Who the hell do you think you are, you moron? I don't say sorry. Actually I don't do sorry," said Kaiba with an irritated expression on his face and anger growing on him as every second passed. "I don't have time for geeks like you, so leave me alone Mazaki, before I get detention on your reckless account."

"Look Kaiba, if you haven't noticed, it takes two to tango and I didn't bump into the wall. I bumped into you, so equal blame goes to you, you arrogant, egotistical maniac," she said with pride rising in her chest.

"Mazaki! You're wasting time, my time, so why don't you go whore yourself out to your boy toys," he said with a growing smirk on his face, because he knew he won this battle.

Anzu never felt so insulted in her life. "Kaiba, don't be jealous that I have people who care for me. You know what? I'm going to be late, so run along with your computer, who cares. Oh, and you might want to rearrange that pole in your ass, okay?" Anzu felt better now knowing she came back with a good retort.

"Feh. Whatever Mazaki. I don't even know why I relate to a joke like you."

Kaiba and Anzu rushed off to class, heading in opposite directions, not realizing that they both had same class.


	2. misread faith

Opps...my bad... Okay i know yes i have not update and it has been over a month and i did say i was going to update in two to three weeks since i first had posted a story here...but well (fiddles with fingers) i kinda ummm delayed...yes myself was to lazy to actually update. I was then going to update but second semester rolled around and i got some much honor classes and A.P. classes. But isn't it a funny thought that i shouldn't be taking these classes since i'm only a B student in school. Then since it's winter going to spring, i have gymanastics practice and then my coach forced me to join karate, claiming i need upper body strenght. Then now i am in these two sports thing and plus i already have from freshman year, my environmental club going for me too.So please be kind cause in this world of school...no one is kind...

I will like to say thank you to Greater Lights, Nightfall2525, musafa, Gekkou Hana, Xanthia Nightshades, xwolfdevilx, mischiefmagnet, Almandine-Azaleea, and Ms.Seto Kaiba. You guys reviewed and have no idea what this means for me. I hope you got the replies i sent back..let me know if you didn't cause i'll gladly write one. Plus i can't forget 'Free Lance Dragon' she edit this for me. And also Mischiefmagnet who also was then for me in the darkness. I suppose she understands what i mean. Well on to the story.

**Disclaimer:** I DO not OWN YU-GI-OH.

Dark clouds rolled over the afternoon sky, ready to pour heavenly rain. Seto Kaiba, 18-year-old CEO, sat in his comfy expensive leather seat, noting the fact that any second now it was about to rain. Sometimes he wished he could be like the air and keep drifting, but no, he was stuck in an office, running a billion dollar company with almost too much pressure put upon his broad shoulders, especially school - his home away from the office. If it wasn't work, it would be school. School, what was school? It was what was causing him irritation now. It was insignificant, unimportant, and most of all, a waste of his time. But then again, he realized that some people weren't blessed with brains like him and were never pressured at a young age to get educated.

As every minute passed, his irritation grew. Besides the fact that he no longer had a secretary, he had to deal with some irrelevant people, like Mazaki, that Kapoor girl and getting a new secretary. He had had it with these people who came day in and day out wanting the position of his secretary, but couldn't fulfill the requirements. Sometimes he wondered if it was worth having one around. One thing he realized was that if you wanted something done, you had to do it yourself.

Then there was Mazaki. Why was she on his mind lately? It seemed like she tortured him to the end of the world. She was a peppy cheerleader always crossing the line and never knowing her place in society. She was like a bug that wouldn't be killed but kept on flying and annoying you to hell. She even almost landed him in detention. First, she had the nerves to land on top of him and blamed him for it. Then when it came time to explain their tardiness to the teacher, she blamed the whole thing on him.

"_Mr.Kaiba would you kindly explain why you are late for class?" asked the short, bald, old man, known as the one and only Mr.Quak._

"_I don't have to explain myself to the likes of you," said Kaiba with a sneer._

"_Well you are going to have to explain to the likes of-"Suddenly Anzu came in, opening the door with a fling, huffing and puffing. "Now look class, what do we have? Two tardies in one day. Isn't this an eye opener? Now I can hear two excuses. So who's going to shoot first?" asked Mr.Quak with a growing grin on his face because of the dilemma unfolding before him._

"_Well you see Mister umm it really isn't my fault, actually you see its Kaiba's fault," said Anzu chucking nervously._

"_Oh really. And Mr. Kaiba, is this true?" said the teacher._

"_Like I said, I will not explain myself to the likes of you people,'' said Kaiba, walking to his seat._

"_Well in this case, Ms. Mazaki take a seat, and after class the both of you will report to me, unless you would rather have a 55. Now class, where were we?"_

Kaiba sighed, frustrated with school. When was it supposed to end? It was already November and didn't school begin two months ago?

He lifted his head from its resting place on his folded hands. Taking his right hand, he ran it through his dark brown locks. His fingers slipped though his glossy hair, pushing it back, giving him a sleek, laid back, sexy, yet sophisticated look.

"_Well my two favorite tardy students, why don't we start off by hearing your excuses and see what progresses from there? Anzu start first," said Mr. Quak sitting in the teacher's chair connected with the desk._

"_Well it started like this. I was walking to class and Kaiba here just pushed me and I fell on him," she said with a tint of red arising on her face._

"_Mazaki don't start with me, I never once pushed you. Who knows what diseases you carry? You and your two left feet tangled up and you fell on me. And you call yourself a dancer, you clumsy." Kaiba didn't get to finish what he was going to say because Mr. Quak quieted him with a gesture of his hand._

"_Mr. Kaiba, that wasn't really nice. Now if you are both going to fabricate the truth, I want you to fabricate this. You two are to spend at least seven hours together, not including class time. Both of you will be recording your time spent together and the things learned about each other. After you two have learned to get along, I want a ten page essay typed up on each other. Now if you two excuse me, I have to be going."_

Great, Kaiba thought. What was he supposed to do with Mazaki? Get along with her? When hell freezes over.

* * *

Thunder and lightening pledged the evening skies as Anzu and the love of her life, Stephan, walked the streets of Domino City hand in hand, coming back from dinner. 

"I had so much fun Stephan, I really did. Especially the part where that waiter tried flirting with me and you just came back from the bathroom. You should have seen his face. He was so shocked. He actually thought I was lying when I said I was waiting for my boyfriend. He said I was playing hard to get. Oh god, Stephan I love you so much," said Anzu, standing on her tiptoes giving him a quick yet wet little light kiss on his lips. She then hooked arms with him, resting her head on his shoulder, and resumed walking. "Hey Stephan, are you okay? I mean you're very quiet tonight. You took a long time in the bathroom and then you, well seem out of place. Everything alright?"

"Yea, I'm fine," said Stephan growling out his answer

"Are you sure? You say it very…" She said in her concerned voice, trying to get something out of him, but she quickly fell quiet when she felt his hand tight around her' and he cut her off with his voice.

He turned to a 90 degree angle and faced her, his face clearly showing evidence of annoyance.

"I said I was fine, is that not enough for you?" he said hastily.

"I know you told me but…"

"But what? You want to know my every thought. Just leave me alone," he said roughly.

"Stephan," was all Anzu could say until she felt tears form in her eyes, threatening to pour down her cheeks.

He realized that he was making a scene and everyone around was whispering about them. And Anzu wasn't helping the situation.

"Hey, Anzu dear, I am so sorry. It seems girls are not the only ones who get moody. Awwwcome on, stop crying. I love you and I am very sorry from the depths of my heart. Please Anzu, stop crying. I don't know what took control of me, please look at me and tell me you forgive me," said Stephan shaking her so she would control herself and look upon his green eyes shining in the moonlight, the same eyes she looked upon and believed everything he said, even the lies.

"Stephan you scared me, I thought you hated me and I thought I did something wrong. Please Stephan doesn't do that again. If you were ever to leave me, I wouldn't know what I would do," said Anzu launching herself into his arms, hugging him. "Please let's not talk about this anymore." Snuggling herself into him, he returned the hug until everyone stopped looking. Kissing her forehead, he reassured her that he loved her and he was sorry.

Lightning played across the evening sky as a thunder roar accompanied it. The sky seemed unreal as the moon was out and the shades of red could be seen as the sun went down, welcoming the night and the monstrous rain clouds rolling in.

"Hey Anzu, I got an idea. Let's go back to your house. Your parents aren't home and it would be only us. So what do you think?"

Anzu nodded like a bobble head, agreeing that going to her house was good.

The first drop of rain fell into a pool of old rain. Anzu and Stephan saw this drop of rain and all the other spirals caused by this one drop, just like a ripple effect, one effect causing the other problems to arise.

* * *

"Hey it's a good thing we got home before we got any wetter than we are," said Anzu. "Come on let's go to my room and grab some towels and get dried off." She ran to the room having Stephan run after her. Anzu couldn't remember the last time she had this much fun. She remembered when she first met Stephan. Of course she really never took an interest in him because she was a regular school student and he was a jock. He was popular, he was handsome, he could charm a girl head over heel but next morning throw them away like yesterday's newspaper. He was the husky blond with the tantalizing green eyes. They met though some friends and she came to realize that she did harbor some feelings for him after their little run-ins. 

She finally then got some strength from her friends and she approached him and at that point, they rapidly became friends and more and more until they got intimate.

"Anzu over here, you kind of spaced out. So where are those towels?"

"Oh, sorry. Anyways here's a towel" she said handing him a pink towel.

Stephan took the towel and lifted it up to his nose, taking a long deep breathe.

"Lavender, it smells like you Anzu and I want to taste it. I want to taste you Anzu," said Stephan as he walked to her.

"Wow Stephan, I'm flattered and speechless," she said bewildered as she took some steps back until the back of her knees hit the bed, and she stopped.

"Anzu, it's been at least six months right? Don't you trust me? Don't I turn you on?"

"Yes you do turn me on but -" She was brought to a halt as he clamped his lips against hers, one hand rounding against her slim waist and the other one pulling on her hair back. Stephan impressed domination against her lips as Anzu tried to push away with her hands, pushing on his brawny chest. He caught her hands and pushed her on the bed with him on top of her. He let all of his weight fall on top of her so she couldn't move. Animalistic sounds could be heard as he took her moment of shock and pushed his tongue down her throat, and then started slamming his tongue like he was spasming.

"MmmStephan" was all Anzu could say, trying to get him to get his tongue out her mouth. He removed his tongue from of her mouth and kept his mouth on her body as he kissed the base of her neck, nipping at each area, leaving little bit marks. Anzu stopped refusing him and finally gave in to the pleasure he was giving her. The torment he was giving her made her moan and turn her neck from side to side. What he was making her feel made her want to make her give up- completely.

His hands worked magic as he touched her stomach and moved their way up her tube top, a few inches shy of where even doctors rarely touched. His hands were like fire and needed to touch her to burn the passion out of him. She purred as he grazed her sensitive skin and soon the purring turned from captivating to unappealing. She couldn't breathe when she realized the horror that was happening when the thunder roared as if crying out for her to stop as the lightening shed some light into the dark, humid room. The lightening flashed upon them twice. The first flash showed them doing things that she didn't want to enjoy until she was older, and the second flash allowed Anzu to see Stephen's face as he sucked on her ear, his hands feeling places where she had never been touched by anyone. His face filled with lust and thirst. Was this how she wanted her first time to be? Filled with desire but no passion? Filled with hunger but no vow to always be there for her.

"Get off of me Stephan. Stop it. Stop it, Stephan!" she said as she pushed him, but she was rendered helpless as he still wouldn't budge from his position.

Anzu's mind reeled as she thought about what was going to happen next. Suddenly she remembered the half busted alarm clock and grabbed it. The next thing she remembered was the clock connecting with his head.

Stephan rolled to the side and held his head as he cried out in pain. Anzu used this opportunity to get out of the bed, breathing unevenly.

"You bitch, what the hell is wrong with you!" he said, sitting up on the bed, still holding his head.

"Stephan, get the hell out, now!" she exclaimed, pointing to the door.

"Fine, you bitch. It's not like you were hot or anything .But you will regret this. Mark my words."

With that said, Stephan walked out the room leaving Anzu standing there. She turned to the window and gazed at the skies which seemed to clear up of the dark clouds. It was going to be a long night. What was she supposed to do, run after him? Break up with him or what? But one thing was for sure, revenge was brewing in the sky.

* * *

Well all you have to do is review from here. Please let me know what you think. Please! did you guys catch a mysterious character in there?hmm...what is it possible that i'm planning? You have to review and i'll update and i swear this time it will not take a month. Please review...

* * *


	3. love and hate

Hey guys...I am so sorry about the late update..I know I said i was going to update soon..but things just happen..randomly.I would love to thank u guys for reviewing...On to the story... 

**Disclaimer:I do not own Yugioh in anyways...if i did, i would not ** **be going to school...i would be writing scripts for the show**

* * *

"But Seto, you promised me. You said that if I am patient, you would eventually take me out. Just you and me," said the smaller of the Kaibas. Mokuba was persistent to take his brother out for two reasons. One was that Seto always seemed to be in a bad mood, and the second was because Seto was always indulged in work and never seemed to spend time with him.

Seto looked as his younger sibling and realized that he was right, he did promise his younger brother and of course, being a man of his word, he had to keep his promise. "Fine Mokuba, just hurry up and get Roland to bring the limo around and I'll be down there soon."

"Thanks Seto," Mokuba said squealing. "I love you Seto." He ran out the door happy that he was finally going to spend quality time with his brother.

Seto shook his head as a sign of happiness. Gathering his things and putting them into his briefcase, he swung the case behind his back and walked triumphantly with his trench coat proudly fanning behind him. As he walked out the door, all of his employees stood up and bowed, wishing him a farewell. The female employees blushed and a few even screamed for him to marry them. Seto couldn't but help smirk at these stupid comments. These girls only wanted him for three reasons: he was sexy, of course; money; and fame. He knew that for sure and that's why relationships were out of the line for him.

"Come on Seto, let's get going," Mokuba said, pulling him into the limo. "Anyways Seto, I decided that we can first go to Burger World since I'm really hungry. Then after that we can go to the amusement park and I can finally ride that new ride. Okay Seto? Seto, are you listening?" He said waving this hand in front of his brother's face.

"Yes Mokuba, I am listening to you. It just disgusts me to see so-called people like them degrade themselves, especially in public," he said turning his face away from two love-birds making out passionately outside

"Oh Seto, I think you are jealous. But it's okay, I'll get you a girlfriend and soon you will be outside just like them making out with her." Mokuba said this with a grin growing on his face.

"Whatever. All I want is everything I have. And anyways, the female species will only keep me down. They are such a weak gender."

"Yea sure. You have everything you want, but not what you need. I think you're scared. But I think there is an asylum for people like you: scared for a commitment with others but not for machinery," he said laughing with tears coming out of his eyes.

"Very funny. If your finished laughing, what's on the agenda for today?"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"So that would be a double cheeseburger with two medium fries and one large drink. Is that all?" Anzu said on a Saturday working at Burger World.

"No, I would like dessert," the boyfriend said while sitting with his girlfriend.

"But honey, I thought I was your dessert," prodded the girlfriend.

"You are, and the best one, too," he replied, leaning forward to kiss his girlfriend.

Anzu sighed and walked away. It seemed the world was teasing her and her now lonely heart. Why did it seem that everyone in Burger World was a couple? Did they all hear what happened and felt they must come and make her feel more depressed? She finally categorized herself as paranoid. Walking to the back room to retrieve the couple's order she realized, why was she preparing the order and waitressing all at the same time? They sure did overwork her. Walking back to the table, she set down the order and noticed the couple was gone. Where did they go? The better question was what was she suppose to do with the food now?

Angry filled her up and she stomped back to the back room and threw all the food in the garbage. She felt her cheeks turn red and warm. She wanted to cry. The day was going terrible and moreover Stephan had the nerves to come to Burger World this morning and with a girl. So he was either on the rebound or truly meant it when he said that he would get revenge on her. Luckily, she didn't take orders from the odd number tables today, so she didn't get to spill the milkshake on his glossy blond sexyShe shook her head free of those thoughts. Even after all they went through that night, she was still thinking of him and wondering what was he doing. She was still in love with him and couldn't shake these feelings and it was driving her crazy. It was making her feel wrong. She did not deny that it was slowly making her depressed, upset and jealous. Anzu was jealous. Why? Because he was with another girl. Not any girl, but the school's tramp, Aya Kapoor. She was as conceited as they could get and swore to god that she belonged to Kaiba. Anzu wondered why she would be on a date with Stephan. Maybe she got it through her head that she couldn't have Kaiba.

"Hey Mazaki, I'm not paying you for nothing. Go and take down the order from table two and be extra nice to them especially," said her boss, Lynn.

Anzu wondered why, it wasn't like table two was any better than the other tables or anyone sitting in table two was particularly better than anyone else.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Walking into Burger World, Mokuba picked out the closest table to the window and far from other people since he knew Seto wasn't a very people-friendly person. They sat silently as they both looked at the menu and one of them was planning on how to get his brother a girlfriend.

"Can I take your order?" said a monotonous tone.

Looking up, Mokuba face lit up when he saw Anzu. "Hey Anzu what's up? What's with the long face?" he asked as his brother made a thump sound.

"Oh hi Mokuba. I didn't expect you here especially with Mr. Tin Man over there," she said pointing to Kaiba.

"Well I had to partially drag him out of his office. Anyways why do you look so sad?"

"Well it's been a long week and I'm kind of going though something," she replied, looking down at her feet.

"Mazaki, when will you stop lying? Stop filling my brother's mind with childish nonsense. Tell him the truth," Kaiba said.

"And what truth would that be Kaiba?" she said exaggerating, flaring up all at the same time.

"You couldn't find your makeup," he said with a smirk.

"Kaiba how dare you? I am already feeling down and you just have to make me feel even worse. I don't even know how I can survive seven hours together with you everyday. You are such an arrogant bastard."

"Whoa whoa! Seven hours together? What do you guys know that I don't know?" asked a confused Mokuba.

"Tin Man and I have to spend seven hours with each other everyday. Unfortunately, I don't even know how this will work out if I have a life to take care of and well, I know the same for your brother seeing that all he does is work, work, work," she said with a sigh.

"Well I have an idea, you can come to work at Kaiba Corp, and quit your job here. That way you can go to school, do whatever you have to do and spend time with my brother and me and still get paid working as Seto's secretary."

"No Mokuba, no such thing will happen. End of the story," Kaiba replied.

"But I don't understand. She's smart and is determined, plus that will give you guys time for the seven hours together and might give you two something more."

"My answer is still no. I will not have some corrupt insect come and mess up my company. She can't even spell her name correctly. How can she handle the work there. She is childish and her knowledge is filled with nonsense."

Anzu wasn't going to stand for this and she certainly wasn't going to let Kaiba get away with insulting her. Now he was in for it. She was going to prove him wrong. "Kaiba just because I'm not as smart as you doesn't make me stupid. So let me prove you wrong. I'm willing to work as your secretary. If you refuse, I'll let the whole school know how you backed out against a corrupt insect's challenge. Good thing I know you love challenges and will never back out against one. But we can always make this one the first," she said in a low mischievous voice, eyes glinting trouble and lips curling to the corner of her mouth.

"I hate you so much Mazaki."

"I hate you too, Kaiba," she replied, gazing back at him with the same look he giving her.

"There's a fine line between hate and love." But they didn't hear what Mokuba said because of the intensity that was radiating off these two. It was like they were two treacherous blue oceans about to engage in war with so much attraction, attention between their blue eyes.

** You guys didn't catch a mystery character yet? hmmm...I forgot to mention that Seto and Anzu have to spend 7hours together _everyday_...Please review..i beg of you guys to review...please...this story is my first so i'm gaining experience from this story to improve with future stories i write and i need to know am i good or whatnot...but no flames...just review okay...uses Mokuba's puppy eyes  
**


	4. Dear Diary

I updated...i updated..i updated..yah...sorry it took me long, The following are School and procrastination are the matter that kept me back

Disclaimer : Do You Dare was brought to you by me...but Yu-gi-Oh was brought to you by the makers of Yu-gi-Oh

* * *

Mokuba was bored as hell because his brother left him. Yes his brother had ditched him at the last minute after the argument he had had with Anzu. His brother received a call from America confirming the thumbs up that in a month from now, the productions for Kaiba Land would be ready to go under way. 

Mokuba was of course was happy, but he realized that Seto did things to please his younger brother, not himself. Seto was sacrificing his own happiness and was lacking something because of it: _love_.

Mokuba had a light bulb, an idea that instantaneously came to him. Anzu. Pulling out his cellular phone, he called her using speed dial. He tapped his fingers in excitement, waiting for her to pick the phone up.

"Gardner's residence," said the voice on the other line.

"Hello, I'm Mokuba, can I speak to Anzu?"

"Mokuba, hi this is Anzu. What's up?" She asked in a suspicious tone.

"Oh nothing much, I was wondering since you quit your job to work at Kaiba Corp. and that you have no school today, you might be bored and would want to come over to the mansion and play with me."

"That is so sweet of you to think of my well being, but Mokuba you don't have to take the hassle of me," she said sincerely and little bit skeptical at the same time.

"Actually I'm home alone and I was kind of feeling a bit bored so I thought you could come over," he said laughing, scratching the back of his head in shame.

"No Mokuba I wouldn't mind coming over now. So I'll meet you in half an hour. And Mokuba, where is your house?" she asked.

"Don't worry about that, a limo should be in front of your house right about this moment. Right?"

"You are just like your brother," she said laughing "Alright talk to you in a few," she said, hanging up the phone.

Hanging up his own phone, Mokuba fell back on the sofa in the living room, satisfied.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kaiba walked into his office, sat down on his leather chair, and reflected on how he was supposed to be spending the whole afternoon with his brother, not here in the office. But after getting a call from Roland informing him that everything had been approved for Kaiba Land to be built in America, he had arranged for a conference with the top engineers and design architects. Reaching over to get a report, he noticed that he had a voicemail. He pressed the intercom link with his phone and listen to the voicemail.

"_Hello Mr. Kaiba, you have one voicemail in your mailbox. You received the call at 2:25 this afternoon. Mailbox 1,_" droned a female voice in a kind of robotic yet humane voice.

"**Hey Seto Boo…I missed you so much. Oh my gosh, I have called to confess a big sin I committed. I went out with Stephan. You know, the one from school? Well anyways I have been thinking that you really should stop being shy and that you and me could finally get together. Remember you belong to me and only me. Well I have to go but remember, I love you," the voicemail said very seductivly and with poison dripping at every syllable**.

Kaiba stopped in his tracks. He watched the phone with a confused look on his face. Who the hell was this, he wondered. Checking the phone's intercom, he checked the phone listings. The voicemail came from Xamiror Kapoor. Sinking back into his chair, he rubbed his temples and tried to recall anyone he knew with that last name. Then he remembered one of the girls that had the same last name. She went to Domino High, too.

He never paid a lot of attention to her because she was a regular no one. But she was one of the girls that actually had the nerves to come up to him and admit she loved him and that she wanted to do things to him that he was sure weren't legal for her age. Picking up the report again, he began reading the rest. He would have a _good conversation _with her at school.

Arriving at the Kaiba's mansion, she stared in bewilderment at how huge the property was. Especially the mansion, it was like a castle in and of itself. There were two blue eyes white dragon water fountains in the front of the estate and statues. The limo followed a long marble road to get to the front of the mansion. There were beautiful flowers everywhere and it looked just exquisite.

The chauffeur opened the limo door for Anzu and she stepped out, bowing to the chauffeur when he first bowed to her. She approached the door and knocked on it. A split second later, the door opened and she was greeted by a butler.

"Hello Anzu-sama, I take it that your ride here went well?" He asked. He was a man in his mid-forties and seemed a little to short. But never the less, he ushered her into the house and took her coat.

"Oh the ride here was good, but I would much prefer to be called Anzu," she said looking at the butler straight in his face.

"Well in that case Miss Anzu, it would be my pleasure to call you that. If you could, please direct your path that way," he said pointing to the living room. "If you could wait there, Master Mokuba will join you in a second. Please excuse me, I must get back to a previous chore," he said bowing.

The butler scuffed away and Anzu walked to the living room and looked around. It was warmed and had a fuzzy feeling. As she scanned the room, she saw a picture of Mokuba, which she presumed wasn't taken too long ago. She walked to the chimney and looked at a picture of Kaiba and Mokuba. It was of them when they were younger, looking happy. _Very happy_.

"Hey Anzu. I am so happy that you could make it," he exclaimed, breaking her chain of thoughts. Turning away, she looked at Mokuba and he was still the cheery boy she knew.

Anzu knew he would grow up to be a very handsome guy, just like his brother Seto.

Shaking her head, she wondered where that stray thought came from.

"Oh, okay. You have a beautiful house. Heck, your living room must be larger than my whole house," she said laughing.

"Thank you very much. Hey, I'll give you the tour. Come on." He pulled her arm, tugging her out of the room.

"Alright Mokuba," she laughed as he dragged her away, up the stairs. She held onto the stair railing, and admired how everything was polished white.

"Well, this is the second floor. My room is at the end of the hall. But guess what?" He said.

"What?" She asked. He stuck up his pinky finger-(**1**). Laughing, she excused him and he ran to the bathroom.

After standing for some time, she started feeling bizarre simply waiting. So she decided she would just go wait for him in his room. Walking down she noticed three rooms. She remembered him saying the room at the end of the hall. But which one?

Picking a room, she opened the door. Her feet stepped upon the rug. It was so soft and her feet sank into it. Walking in, she turned on the lights and left the door ajar. Looking around, there was a canopy bed, blue paint, rich dark blue velvet, a bureau, closet and books. Walking to the mini library, she let her finger glide over the numerous books on the shelf. Reading the spines, she observed that one book in particular didn't have a title. Feeling the side of it, it was velvet. She pulled it out of the shelf, and observed the cover: '_The Diary.'_ Curiosity got the best of her and she opened it. There were various entries. The first dated June 26-(**2**).

_What is the pleasure that I call my own on this new day? Is it that it's another day at work or is it that it's another day of wet dreams? Damn hormones! It starts out with rubbing. Then more rubbing. Soon follows this girl, she…………._

Hearing footsteps, Anzu panicked and scrabbled to close the book. She wanted to read what was next but then realize it wasn't right. When she heard a voice, or more like Mokuba's voice, she pulled off her knapsack off her back and unfastened it. She pushed

the book all the way down, and hastily shut the bag.

"Anzu, Anzu. Where are you? Oh there you are." His head popped through the open door. "I was wondering if you got lost considering the size of the mansion. Come on let's get going. This is Seto's room and he doesn't like when people come in here."

"K-Kaiba's room," she stuttered, sweat forming at the back of her neck. She wasn't expecting this to be his room, anyone's but his. She knew she was going to be caught. He would eventually find out the book was missing. He would round up a search team and eventually find out that it was her. Good-bye Julliard Arts.

"Yeah, you coming Anzu? You look totally guilty."

"Guilty. What do you mean? Guilty?" she asked as a sweat drop rolled off the side of her face.

"Of being in Seto's room. Duh. Come on, let's go," he said removing his head from the partly open door.

Walking out, she looked back at the vacancy on the bookshelf. Then she closed the door.

"Roland I have had enough adventures for today. Please contact these people and let them know that they will be a part of project Kaiba Land."

"Yes Sir, Mr.Kaiba," he said walking back to Kaiba Corp.

"Andrews, drive me to Kaiba estate." Kaiba had a busy day with working on project Kaiba Land.

"Hai," said Andrews. He opened the car door and Kaiba slide in. When the limo started driving, he pulled out his cell phone. Dialing the numbers to his little brother's cell phone, he waited for him to pick it up.

"Hi Seto," answered the other line.

"Hello Mokuba. I trust you are safe and home. Not eating junk food or doing something unintelligent right about now?" he asked.

"Hi Seto, I'm home. Don't get mad but I called Anzu over so that she could hang out with me."

Sighing he knew he could be mad at his own flesh and blood.

"And who else?"

"Just Anzu."

"At least the whole geek squad isn't there. Well I'll be there in at least 15 minutes. See you then." He closed the phone and put it down, then ran a hand through his hair.

"Bye Seto," Mokuba said turning off his phone. "Oh that was Seto. He'll be here shortly."

Anzu quickly got up from the chair and grabbed her knapsack. "I should be going. It's pretty late and well I have school tomorrow and practice. Bye Mokuba." She kissed his temple and ran out the door. Her nerves took the best of her and she ran. Her conscience was screaming at her and she was sweating more than usually. Grabbing her coat from the rack, she didn't acknowledge the butler as she was leaving. She ran, farther and farther away from the mansion.

Kaiba opened the door and was greeted with a big grinning Mokuba. Mokuba hugged his leg until Kaiba gave him a pat on his head. "Where's Mazaki"?

"Well when I told her that you were coming home, she ran."

Kaiba grunted and took off his trench coat. Walking past his brother, he headed to his room for some shut eye.

Anzu couldn't believe temptation would make her do something like this. Wanting to get this off her conscience and to get some advice, she decided that the only person who could really help her would be Mai. But before calling, she sat on her bed and pulled out the diary. Where was I? She wondered as she flipped through.

* * *

(1)- Well I'm not sure if you guys know this...but like if a person shows there pinky finger, it's suppose to mean they want to do #1... 

(2)- i want to clafiy the months...they are curently in the month of novermber...but what Anzu is reading happened a couple of months back in June

So i finally updated right? be happy i did... i should be updating more that school is out...so review please...please and please let me know if you reviewed and i never thanked you for that ok? be safe and remember...review


	5. More Trouble?

**Author Note: **Wow...It's been a long time and I can't believe Im updating this!! I don't know what to say, but I've been busy. If it makes you happy to know, with my time i've been practcing and we got PSAL champions(Volleyball)...But anyways I have time now and i should be writing some more time. And i should be having my creative juice working. People have been sending me in messages about 'just friends' and i promise i willl update really quickly!!! Soon R&R!!

* * *

"So what did you do, Hon?" asked the tall beauty. Walking around the automatic turning rank, she looked up as her violet eyes pried for information. 

"I hesitated and I pushed the book in my knapsack," she said constantly stopping to inspect how the business suit fit her. Rubbing her hands downward, she checked to see if it showed her curves in the right way. "Mai, I'm worried. What if I get in trouble with the law? Not only that, but everyone will lose faith in me and not trust me anymore."

Picking up a suit, she handed it to Anzu. Mai came shopping with Anzu after she insisted that they had to spend some time together and Anzu had some things on her conscience she needed to spill. But what really sparked Mai's interest was that Anzu had to do some shopping. Needless to say she couldn't deny an offer like that.

"You know Hon, it would be better if you told me who you stole this diary from," Mai commented as Anzu walked back into the changing room, pulling the curtains.

"I can't Mai. That someone is very powerful." Walking out the changing room, she looked in the mirror. "I remember reading Kaiba's so-called rules and as far as clothes go, they say non-vogue clothes in working area," she said trying to pull up a mesh top with a lacey scoop neckline where her cleavage was clearly present.

"You have to buy that. You are looking very sexy, if I do say so myself. You're going to kick the socks off Kaiba and give those fan girls a run for their money, or Kaiba in this sake," Mai said, scrutinizing Anzu.

"Mai I can't wear this for work. I look like a porn star. Plus I'm not going to impress Kaiba with my body." Stopping dead in her tracks, Anzu shuttered at that thought. After reading Kaiba's diary, the sound of trying to impress him, her boss, with her body made her feel dirty, yet oddly erotic. "I'm going to impress him with my brains," she mumbled.

"Speaking of which, you said that the diary belonged to someone powerful right?" Mai asked as she took a seat in one of the waiting seats.

Walking back into the changing room she pulled the curtain once again. "Yeah I did say it was someone powerful and he's a guy."

Placing a finger on her chin, she pondered who this powerful person could be. "Well as far as I know, you aren't having an affair with a short bald guy, so that eliminates powerful guys I know." Snapping her fingers her face glowed with delight. "I know. It's Kaiba."

Anzu froze. Damn it, she thought. She didn't want Mai to know. "Of course not Mai," she stammered. "What would give you that thought?" she asked, laughing manically. Mai wasn't that close to Anzu because if she had been, she would have known that Anzu laughed like that when she was lying.

"Okay Hon. But I do wonder who this mysterious guy could be," Mai said as she adjusted the straps on her pump heels.

Walking out the changing room for the last time, she sat on the chair next to Mai and sighed. "Seriously Mai, what am I suppose to do?"

"Can you return the book as soon as possible with out getting caught? And this also depends on if the person who's missing this book can't possibly notice the book is gone because if the book is missing one minute and the next minute the book is returned, it would look really be suspicious. And the clues would definitely lead back to you."

"You see Mai, I can't return the book now. Curiosity killed the cat. And I'm the cat," she said with a worried look on her face.

"Oh Hon, don't sweat it. If you think you're cornered, you're not. You see, you hold the power in your hand. You just don't realize it. You just need to learn to know how to work with it. If this guy will go though all the trouble to keep his diary out of the wrong hands, imagine what you can do with it."

Mai stood up and walked over to a mirror, straightening some stray hair. "It's like a parent who loves a child very much. Say one day that child was to get kidnapped. The parents expectedly would be like fish out of water. That person who kidnapped that child would not want to give back that kid because of fear of punishment. So the kidnapper would use that child in his favor to not get caught. He would put a ransom on that child and a few expectations so he doesn't get caught. The parent in this case would cross all lines to get that child back. But the person who kidnapped the child is the true winner, even though no one would ever admit it," Mai said in a nonchalant manner.

Shaking her head, Anzu grasped what Mai was trying to tell her. Kaiba loved to be stone cold. He was hardcore and never let anyone see though his mask. But she knew things that would truly mess with that reputation. If only she could find a way to use this information against Kaiba. "Mai, I understand what you mean. That parent you speak of in your story would go to great lengths to keep that child safe and bring him back home. This means that the person with the child would be calling all the shots. So the person with the child is actually the one in control the whole time."

Smiling with a big grin on her face, Mai sat back down and held one of Anzu's hands, teasing the situation Anzu was in. "The question is do you dare mess with fire?"

Pulling her hand away hastily, Anzy brought it above her heart. She could fell her heart beating quickly. What could she possible do to Kaiba that would give her the advantage? Sighing, she stood up and picked up the suits she was going to buy. Why does life have to kick me when I'm already down, she wondered.

"Come on Mai, I'm ready to pay for these suits."

"Are you going to buy that suit? I thought you said it made you look like a porn star," she said pointing to the suit in Anzu's hand, raising an eyebrow.

"Yeah I suppose I'll buy it. If there's one thing that I learned from the different ordeals going on in my life, it's that anything is possible. Plus I do look sexy, don't I?" There was a sparkle in Anzu's eye as she asked the question to Mai. Laughing together, they walked toward the checkout counter.

"Speaking of ordeals and life, how are Stephan and you doing?" Mai asked, oblivious to the situation between them.

"We broke up Mai," she said, placing the outfit on the counter as it was rung up. Her eyes immediately filled with tears. "And the worst part about it is that I'm still in love with him," she whispered, looking away.

"Aww. Hon, it's going to be okay. There are other fish in the sea. If you don't mind me asking, why did you break up?"

"Well, he made a pass at me the other night as we came back from a date. And I refused him. He kept going, even though I refused, and I hit him with an alarm clock. So our relationship broke up from there," Anzu said bluntly, paying the cashier women. She conveniently left out the part where he promised to hurt her in return.

Exiting the store, Mai looked at Anzu. "I'm sorry to hear that, Hon."

* * *

"Ya liar. I know ya took my sandwich. Ya betta hand it back before ya find yourself with a bloody nose," Jounouchi announced in his Brooklyn accent, before lunging forward towards Honda. The two of them, along with Yugi, were waiting in the cafeteria for Anzu to show up. 

Holding back Jounouchi, Yugi groaned. Some things never changed.

"Joey, please don't fight. I wouldn't mind sharing some of my sandwich with you," Yugi said as Jounouchi sat back down on the bench.

"Yugi, you're a good friend. So you gonna give me the whole sandwich?" He asked the question before being interrupted.

When someone walked up and cleared her throat, the three boys looked up.

"Hey Anzu, I was beginning to wonder where you where," Yugi said, looking up at his friend.

Taking a seat, she sighed. "Well I just came from the gym. I had dance practice and I was working on my dance for the audition to get into Julliard Arts. I just need to finalize some parts and I should be as good as perfect."

"Yeah, we can see that," Honda observed. "You worked up a steam".

"I guess so. I just hope I'm good enough to get in and my grades should help a lot, too."

"Mazaki, those grades couldn't help you get out of a paper bag, let alone get you into Julliard Arts."

Looking up, Anzu saw Kaiba standing there with that everlasting smirk on his face.

"Kaiba, what do you know? You betta shut it before I go over there and make you."

"Oh, I'm shaking in my boots Wheeler. I see you geeks didn't put the mutt on a leash yet.

How sad, and I heard the pound is looking for a wild mutt."

"Kaiba, what do you want?" Anzu asked.

"I'm glad you asked. I'm going to make this short and sweet, Mazaki. Three-thirty in front of the school gates. Meet me there and do be dressed appropriately," he said walking away.

"Am I hearing things or did Kaiba tell you to meet him after school and in appropriate dress?" Honda asked with a confused look on his face.

"Anzu, why did Kaiba ask you to meet him after school?" Yugi asked.

"Well, because I work for him. I have a job as his secretary. I quit my job at Burger World. Plus, remember what happened to Mr.Quak. And I still need to write that long ten page essay about him."

"Oh, I forgot about that," admitted Yugi

"Guys, I'm suddenly not feeling very hungry now. You carry on with out me. I'm going to my locker to go put this stuff away," Anzu said, picking up her bag and walking away.

"Yo dude, you know what I heard? That Kaiba got some brain drain invention," Honda said.

"Really? You think he's gonna drain out Anzu's brain?" Jounouchi asked.

Yugi shook his head. Some things really neverdid change.

Walking to her locker she suddenly felt a pair of hands push her down.

"Hey watch where you're going," Anzu retorted.

"On the contrary, I was watching where I was going."

Looking up, her glance met a pair of malicious eyes. Aya stood there in her cheerleading outfit and folded her hands with a smug look on her face.

"Then I suppose there is an alternative motive in why you pushed me down," Anzu said getting back up.

"Bitch, don't get fresh with me. I know what you're trying to do. Poor Stephan. Sooner or later the whole school will know what you did to him. It's a shame what you put him though," she said shaking her finger in Anzu face.

"Look I don't know what you're talking about. Whatever-" She didn't get to finish because Aya cut her off.

"Don't act innocent now. I'm going to warn you now. It seems that you and my soul mate have been getting a little too cozy for comfort. Stay away from Seto," she said walking away with a flip of her blond hair.

Anzu contained her anger. She wanted to pull her hair but didn't because of the fear of punishment. Walking back to her locker she noticed that her locker was spray painted in red. Anzu couldn't believe what was happening to her. Tears stung her eyes but she held them back. Flinging her locker open a letter fell out. She opened it and read six little words.

_Revenge is a bitch isn't it…_

It was signed by him. It was signed by Stephan. Tears threatened to spill as her hand tightened around the letter. So he wanted to play dirty, huh? Throwing the letter back in her locker she ran off.

* * *

A/N: so i didn't put alot of seto and anzu connectng in this story too much because i wanted to develop some plaots but anywas there should be alot of fun with them in the next chapter and i'll be sure to write more...please review or i won't update...

So...I finally put this one up and i should be working on this story with the other one too... All I can say is Review Review Review Review because if you don't then I won't feel the need to update quickly...So again Im sorry with the really late update!!! and with the few readers i have out there, please Review and enjoy


End file.
